The proposed RIMI program at Southern University at Shreveport (SUSLA) aims to improve its existing biomedical research infrastructure through establishing Biomedical Research Programs. Our RIMI program proposes four major cores: faculty developmental research, research infrastructure, curriculum enhancement and administrative core. These cores are intended to work in a synergistic way to bolster biomedical research, training and education at a two-year predominantly African-American institution. In our faculty research core, we have three subprojects which will establish independent research in the area of biomedical sciences in collaboration with research intensive institutions such as Wyoming University, Louisiana State University and Nevada. Through the research infrastructure core, we will enhance our research capabilities to facilitate research and training of minority faculty and students. We also plan to enhance our research based education to help our students enter into four-year college and then into graduate school. All of the proposed program will have a central administration unit to collaborate overall RIMI goals and objectives. Our RIMI program administration will constitute SUSLA Chancellor-Dr. Ray Belton as PI, Dr. Barry Hester as program director, a program associate, three subproject PIs (Drs. Hester, Alak and Robinson), an external advisory board, and an internal RIMI committee. There are limited biomedical research activities at SUSLA. The need, therefore, to develop a research infrastructure to enhance the conduct of biomedical and/or behavioral research, augment the recruitment and retention of minority students in biomedical research, expand collaborative research with research- intensive institutions, increase competitiveness for Federal and private research support cannot be overemphasized. The proposed Biomedical Research Programs at SUSLA will enhance biomedical research capabilities and faculty will become more productive in securing external funding, and presenting and publishing scientific work. [unreadable] [unreadable]